bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Boston
Nikki Boston joined the teaching staff in series 7c. At first her character was disliked by the pupils and most of the teachers because of her unique way of teaching. She was unlike every other teacher at Waterloo Road as she was very insensitive about the childrens issues and saw them as being there to learn. Since spending more time at Waterloo Road, Nikki became very close with Tom Clarkson and his son Josh. She helped them deal with Josh's schizophrenia and was a fantastic shoulder for Tom to cry on. She later moved to Berlin with Vix Spark to start all over again away from Hector. Personality Nikki Boston was an extremely serious and practical woman. She had idealistic and almost over-practical ideas about how a class should be run. She was also very independent and headstrong, much like Christine Mulgrew. She was completely selfless and fearless, willing to put her own reputation and safety behind everybody else's. Nikki and Simon brawled frequently during their first string of encounters, mostly due to their completely different teaching methods and views about life. Whilst Simon was excessively enthusiastic and somewhat pompous, she was always down-to-earth and fiercely sensible. On one occasion, Nikki described Simon as someone who'd always been 'A smug know-it-all'. She was emotionally intelligent and knew from bitter personal experience the right way to look at things, particularly when it came to anger management. She demonstrates this solely with Kacey Barry, with whom she shares a mutual relationship. Her past catches up with her at last when her estranged daughter, Eve, appears and Nikki is torn between her life and her heart: She loves her daughter but cannot bring herself to forget about the fact that she wanted an abortion. However, like the strong, independent woman she was, she pulled through. She was a lesbian, and suffered cripplingly because of other people's view of this. She was mocked by Simon Lowsley because of it, and also by her kids (but her charisma towards the kids enabled her to defuse that situation). However, Christine Mulgrew was one of the few people to sympathise with her and to act normally as opposed to antagonistically about Nikki's situation. However, she became distressed when she had a brief affair with Hector Reid. She avoided and snarled at Hector after he practically ruined her relationship with Vix Spark. She also acted ferociously towards Gabriella Wark when the latter threw her off the climbing wall. She was the first person to identify Gabriella for what her dark side was: A borderline sociopath. She pointed out that everybody had given her the benefit of the doubt, and that Gabriella had just retorted to them spitefully. She also reacted similarly towards Simon Lowsley when the latter tried to suspend her. Nikki Boston showed true dedication to her job and didn't give anything about her own welfare as opposed to that of the pupils. Biography Series 7 Nikki first appears as one of the candidates applying for the role of the new English teacher at the school. She fails the application and offends Tom when she gives him some advice on how to deal with Josh, who appears to be hooked on drugs. When she chases down Josh's dealer/boyfriend, Grady, Tom offers her the job as Head Of English. When Josh's behaviour starts to become even more erratic, Nikki urges Tom to seek professional advice. It is found that she was correct in her concerns and that Josh had schizophrenia. Tom is unsure about how to go about tackling Josh's schizophrenia, having not yet told him what the psychiatrist said. Nikki urges Tom to be honest with Josh about his condition. When the school moves to Scotland, Nikki decides not to join them. She later changes her mind, and returns not as Head Of English, but as Head Of The PRU. Series 8 In the second part of the series, Michael calls upon Nikki to head the new Pupil Referral Unit (PRU), where she clashes with Scout, who is against the fact that she has been placed in the PRU. When Nikki's car goes missing. she immediately places the blame on Scout, not believing her when she denies it. As Nikki continues to blame Scout for her missing car and handbag, she becomes increasingly frustrated that the girl will not admit to her crimes. She sets about punishing her, forcing her to clean the halls and discluding her from classwork. Lorraine Donnegan's car also goes missing, causing her to the phone the police and start an investigation. Both Scout and Barry Barry are questioned, leading Nikki to believe that there is evidence to suggest that Scout was responsible. Barry later hints to her that it was in fact him that had stolen her possessions, and Lorraine explains that the only reason Scout was questioned was under her advisement. A former Waterloo Road pupil, Bolton Smilie, visits the school. He is now in the army and Nikki believes he will provide a good role model to the students. For this reason, Lorraine requests that he does a speech to the sixth-form students. The rest of the staff are confused about why Lorraine has chosen Nikki to be the new deputy head without consulting Michael. At the end of the episode, Lorraine confides in Nikki about her financial problems, and that her money won't be able to keep the school open forever unless it faces some serious budget cuts. Nikki offers her support and reminds Lorraine that she is always there if she needs someone to talk to. Nikki is suspiscious of the new student Fergal, who is dealing drugs to the younger students at the school. She talks to his mother and discovers they are on the run from the rest of his town due to his history of drug dealing. It is learned that he is in danger at the school and so they rush to help him. Both Lorraine and Fergal are faced by the father of Fergal's ex-girlfriend, but the situation is soon controlled. Nikki and Lorraine discuss why Nikki was appointed as deputy head, and Lorraine explains that her plans for the school included Nikki. Lorraine tells her that she doesn't see her as being her 'lap dog' and then kisses her. Lorraine and Nikki later break up, but possibly not indefinitely. Michael resigns as headteacher and Lorraine appoints Nikki to replace him. At the end of her first day as head, she quits due to the teacher's strike.When Christine Mulgrew becomes Head, she loses the deputy headship to Simon Lowsley (although she previously chose to resign that day). Series 9 Nikki returns reprising her role as Head of the PRU, and now also as an English Teacher. She surprisingly didn't replace Tom Clarkson as Deputy alongside Simon (it was decided no one would) but she was still a member of the SMT (as Head of the PRU). This term sees Nikki working with Kacey Barry to sort out Kacey's anger issues,and her depression following the death of Tom. She introduced Kacey to boxing and gave her the opportunity to attend a boxing camp in America. However, she had to try and convince Kacey's mum to let her go. We also find out that in series 9 episode 7 that she has an estranged daughter called Eve . We find out that she was going to have an abortion but Eve's dad came on time and made a deal saying that the baby will be born and he would have to look after it. He even told her to have contact with her daughter but she said no. When Eve was old enough he told her that her mum died. So when Eve finds out her mum is still alive she finds her, not realising it was Nikki's choice not to be part of her life. When she find this out she is very angry at her mum but Kacey makes her realise Nikki isn't that bad meaning Eve has agreed to see her mum again. Relationships Series 8 autumn Tensions built between the two characters in mid series 8 when Nikki's car was stolen by Barry Barry. The two characters be came closer and closer as the series progressed. At the end of the spring term in series eight. After Nikki showing great potential with the PRU by managing to get Jodie 'Scout' Allen into university. A scene between Nikki and Lorraine is quickly tensed by the possibility of a kiss, it is then that Nikki breaks the ice by asking Lorraine for a drink, before Lorraine could even answer Nikki leaves the room leaving behind a shocked/stunned Lorraine. Series 8 spring In episode 21, we first see Lorraine driving Nikki to work, this shows how the two have become very close over the Easter break. Nikki then announces to Michael and Lorraine that she will be his new Deputy Head of the school. As the episode progresses, Nikki is stunned to believe that Lorraine never spoke to neither Tom or Michael about her choice in Deputy, making Nikki even more determined to prove herself to the teachers and students. Lorraine then confides in Nikki that the school is losing money and she has to cut her losses. The scene becomes tense as Nikki explains that Lorraine can come and speak to her any time she needed to. Lorraine takes that into consideration before getting on with work. The episode concludes with Nikki rushing back to the school after an incident with new student Fergal, Lorraine and Nikki share a moment in Nikki's office. Nikki explains that it wasn't just the students and staff she wanted to prove herself to. Lorraine approaches Nikki explaining she has great plans for the school and those plans include Nikki. Lorraine then kisses Nikki as the episode concludes. They later break up but there is still hint of romance between them. Kacey Barry Out of all the teachers she has make a good relationship with Kacey. Kacey is like a daughter to Nikki. Eve Boston Eve is Nikki's daughter, who she hasn't seen since birth. Nikki was going to abort Eve, but the father stepped in, making a deal that if Nikki had the baby, he would bring it up. Nikki agreed and also made it clear she wantd no contact with the child. Eve was brought up to believe that Nikki was dead but found out off of her grandparents that this was in fact not true. Eve tracks down Nikki and reveals to her that she is her daughter. Nikki phoned Eve's father and informed hin that she was at the school. When Eve refuses to leave, Nikki reveals why she never kept in contact and Eve hates her for it. Nikki is very upset about this, but reveals that when she first held Eve as a baby, she "felt nothing", rather than the love she is "supposed to feel". However, she realised that she now has to own up to her responsibilities as a mother. The three of them agree that Eve could come and visit Nikki and get to know her, rather than shut each other out. Vix Spark At the end of Series 9 epsiode 10 Nikki meets Vix, Sue's sister, at Sue and Simon's wedding reception. There appears to be a spark between the two of them and Vix comments 'if I knew Sue had such sexy colleagues I'd have called in at playtime'. The relationship has continued into 9b. Vix came into the school staff room to speak to Sue. She secretly slipped a phone to Nikki and then Nikki read a text reading 'thinking naughty thoughts about you x'. Sonya also guessed that 'a smile like that can only mean on thing, someone new on the scene' which Nikki quietly responded with 'maybe'. When Vix dropped Sue off back at Waterloo Road, she publicly declared her love for Nikki and they kissed by Nikki's car. Nikki kicked off. After school, Sonya, Hector, the Lowsleys and Vix went to the pub. Nikki walked in and her and Vix settled by the bar. Nikki was nervous about seeing Vix again, asking her if she is still talking to her. Vix responds with 'I don't blame you for kicking off. What I did was pretty out there.' Then Nikki answered with 'Maybe, but I think it was the kick up the backside I needed. And, there's something I forgot to say earlier. I love you too!' They then started kissing. Hector was a bit shocked. Simon said 'this isn't the main show, more like the encore!'. In Series 9 episode 11, Vix presents Nikki with a small box. Nikki assumes she is proposing and begins to panic, but is relieved to find out that Vix had made her a bracelet. However, as the day progresses, Nikki realises that she actually wishes it was a proposal and spends the rest of the day thinking of what could have been. After the school day, Nikki, Vix, Simon, Sue and Hector are all at the pub and Vix notices Nikki seems quite distant. When she asks whats wrong, Nikki responds with "I wanted it to be a ring", explaining to Vix that thought she was proposing and that thought she would be relieved, when in fact it was the total opposite. Eventually, Nikki asks Vix, in front of the others, "will you be my civil partner?". Vix then gives the response "no". Vix then adds on, after seeing Nikki's reaction, "but i'll be your wife though". The couples love blossoms, but in episode 15, Hector, who has had a crush on Nikki since they had met, decided to pursue Nikki and, whilst the two are alone, he kisses her, despite knowing of her engagement. This starts off a 'mini-affair' and the couple eventually sleep together. One of the pupils, Gabriella Wark (who stalks Hector and hates Nikki, purely due to Hector's fondness of her) finds out about the affair and tells Vix, who was teaching a jewelery class to other students at the time. Vix questions the pair, but Hector denies it. After the pupils have left, Vix questions Nikki again, saying she would have believed Hector if Nikki's facial expression didn't say otherwise. The couple end up breaking up on really bad terms. As the series continues, Nikki repeatedly tries to get in contact with Vix. She eventually gets a letter to her through Simon (Vix's brother-in-law), but still she gets no reply. One day, she sees Vix outside the school gates and just stops and stares in relief and hope it's to see her. However, she was meeting Sue for lunch, but it was clear that she still loved her. Nikki learns in episode 20 that Vix is moving to Berlin to start a fresh. This saddens Nikki and Sue's cold-shouldered approach to her didn't help things. Later on in the day, as part of her plan to ruin Nikki's life, Gabriella pretends that Nikki has hit her, when all Nikki had done was try to talk to her and calm her down. Vix learns of this and realises that Nikki would never do such a thing and runs to be her shoulder to cry on. Vix tells Nikki that she still loves her and if she wanted the relationship to continue, Nikki would have to leave Waterloo Road and move to Berlin with her. Nikki tells her that she cannot move away because she "lives for the job". Nikki is then cleared of the allegations against her, but realises that she loves Vix too much to let her go without trying again. Nikki then turns up at Vix's door with her bags, informing her that she has quit her job and is moving to Berlin with her. Category:Teachers Category:Past Characters Category:English Teachers Category:P.E Teachers Category:Deputy Headteachers Category:Senior Management Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Series 7 characters Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:Headteachers Category:Characters who Resigned Category:Homosexual